User talk:Blake McMillan
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Blake McMillan page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 19:04, July 26, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Welcome! Hey! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki! I too am a beginner, but its fun to be here! I have had 188 edits since She's the Mayor premeiered. If you need any beginner help, go to my talk page and keave a message with your question. Thank you! This is not an automated message Poptropica411 19:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Mind? Do you mind if I add the tag/template on your user page until your user page is filled? Thank you! -- Poptropica411 23:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : It is up to the user to decide what they want on the page. It is also implied that a user page will always be in use or under construction because they can change it it whatever they want, so long as it doesn't violate our User page policy or include things forbidden by the Block policy. : I have removed the In Use template, and have also removed the age reference since it means you shouldn't have an account as per Wikia's Terms of Service. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No Can Do! Your picture that was nominated for Picture of the Month is not allowed. #The image was fake, therefore it is not allowed. #No images accepted after the 20th of every month. #Parody of a real picture. Please wait until next month to insert a non-fake/parody image. Thank you, Poptropica411 01:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Rock n' Roll!